Rock A Bye Yo-Yo
by sunshine antiquity
Summary: Weiss and Vaughn banter about Weiss?s obsession with his yo-yo.


Title: Rock A Bye Yo-Yo  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
Email: jopatura@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Yes. If you don't, Weiss is going to come after you with his yo- yos  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. I may want them, but they aren't mine. Except Jeeves, Binky, and Slappy  
  
Summary: Weiss and Vaughn banter about Weiss's obsession with his yo-yo  
  
Rating: G  
  
A Huge Thanks to: This was brought into creation by a chat on the message boards. I want to thank Nic and Christy for spawning my creative juices. Christy thought up the little song in the fic and Nic gave me the idea of Weiss singing his yo-yo to sleep. Nic also beta-d this fic for me, so I thank her a lot for that. Christy also thought of the name "Slappy." ACanadianFan thought of "Jeeves" and "Binky", so kudos to her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rock a bye yo-yo, tied on a string..." Weiss had put his yo-yo in the sleeping position while lounging in Vaughn's office.  
  
"Good lord, you're singing to that thing now. When you first showed up with that plastic on a string, I thought it was a fad. When it came back two weeks in a row, I thought you were just getting bored around here and you needed something to keep you company. Now it has been a month and I swear it is becoming an obsession," stated Vaughn with an annoying tone. He pulled a pair of scissors out of his drawer and made snapping noises towards the direction of the sleeping yo-yo.  
  
"Don't cut it!!!" Weiss shrieked and hastily jerked the yo-yo away from Vaughn's scissors. "Now look what you did. You woke poor Jeeves up. Of all the cold, heartless things you could possibly do, you just had to wake Jeeves up." Weiss pulled the yo-yo up to his outstretched palm and immediately closed his fingers around Jeeves. He started cooing to the yo- yo and patting the surface with his other hand, saying "It's all right, baby. We just won't invite Uncle Vaughn to your birthday party. We can even take his 'uncle' status away from him. Here, let me put you back to sleep."  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on the file in front of him, "If you sing to that dratted plastic again, I will cut the string. Then I will take a hammer and smash the plastic to itty, bitty pieces."  
  
Weiss glared at Vaughn and started singing, "Rock a bye yo-yo, tied on a string...". This time though, he sung it over and over until the yo-yo snapped up into his hand. "You know Vaughn, there is more then one way to skin a cat." He put Jeeves back into the sleeping position to begin his trick. He slid his free forefinger to the middle of the string, making Jeeves pivot around his finger. Then the yo-yo twisted into a forward pass as he dropped the free hand. It landed back in his hand. Weiss chuckled and exclaimed, "Told ya so."  
  
Vaughn groaned, "Can you go somewhere else with that thing? It gets annoying."  
  
Weiss chuckled again. "Now you're just asking for it. Jeeves and I will go around the world for you." He put Jeeves into the sleeping position. He put Jeeves into the sleeping position, then lazily twirled it around until it popped up into his hand. He smiled… "See, we went around the world."  
  
Vaughn nearly smashed his head against his desk out of frustration, "Out. I'm telling you now, get out with that thing."  
  
"But it wants to sleep. You can't ignore a baby's cries." Weiss put his free finger over his mouth to warn Vaughn to be quiet. He opened his mouth again: "Rock a bye yo-yo, tied on a string...".  
  
Vaughn had to stifle back a scream because he knew Weiss would ignore him. Weiss closed his eye and Vaughn took the opportunity to pick up his scissors ever so quietly. He cut the string on the yo-yo and it clanked to the floor.  
  
Weiss opened his eyes at the noise and practically screamed in terror. "JEEVES!!! My poor baby. Why did you do it, Vaughn, why did you do it?" Weiss picked up the plastic end of Jeeves and gave it a kiss. Then he set it on Vaughn's desk and an evil grin came over his face. "Vaughn. You remember how I said and demonstrated earlier that there is more then one way to skin a cat."  
  
Vaughn nodded nervously. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Weiss put both hands in his pockets and he pulled out two yo-yos. One was red and it played a little tune when it was released from one's hand. The other was blue with a picture of a motorcycle on it. "Vaughn, meet Slappy and Binky, my two new yo-yos. And now they want to go to sleep."  
  
Weiss laughed at the look of terror on Vaughn's face as he started singing, "Rock a bye yo-yo's, tied on their strings..." 


End file.
